Bath brushes have been used to wash the human body for hundreds of years. The standard bath brush consists of a plurality of bristles affixed to a compact brush head. Such brushes are designed for a person to wash portions of the body that are easy to reach, but they are difficult to use for washing other body areas, like the back. Moreover, people who have limited mobility due to arthritis, stiffness, or other physical problems, sometimes have difficulty using these bath brushes to wash their feet, shoulders, or lower legs. As a result, back brushes were developed, which typically include a brush secured to an elongated handle. While the elongated handle provides a greater reach to the bather, its length can result in further problems.
For example, back brushes having elongated handles are not suitable for using in washing “close” body parts, for example, the bather's arm, which are generally easy to wash using a standard bath brush. When using a back brush with an elongated handle for cleaning body areas that are near, the user must either hold the handle normally and stretch out the area to be washed, which is uncomfortable, or else choke up on the handle, which makes manipulation of the brush difficult. Some bathers therefore use two different brushes: a standard brush suitable for reaching nearby body areas, and a back brush for reaching more remote areas. Using two different brushes, however, not only exacerbates the problem of packing the brushes, it also clutters the bather's bathtub or shower.
A further problem associated with standard back brushes having elongated handles is that more space is required for storage or transporting the brush, for instance, when traveling, than with standard bath brushes. While it would be desirable to bring a back brush when traveling, the elongated handle would require a larger suitcase or bag.
The prior art has attempted to address the disadvantages associated with standard back brush by developing a single bath brush that combines the most advantageous features of a standard bath brush and back brush.
For example, U.S. 20100011525 discloses a collapsible bath brush with a telescoping handle having several segments that can be extended from or retracted into the brush head. When the handle is retracted into the brush head, the brush is functional as a compact, standard bath brush; when the handle is extended, the brush is functional as a long-handled back brush. The telescoping handle is made up of three segments having cooperating protrusions and indentations. However, the telescoping handle with multiple segments can be difficult to manipulate and it is difficult to lock the segments easily and securely into place during use or storage of the brush.
Further prior art bath brushes provide a hinged handle, allowing the brush to be stored more compactly. Such hinged handles, however, have a number of disadvantages. A person's skin might be pinched in the hinge, and it is often difficult to lock a hinge into a fixed position without requiring additional components.
Therefore, there is a need for a personal bath brush that allows the length of the brush handle to be varied and locked securely into position without multiple components.